


In Hindsight

by princelogical



Series: Sanders Sides Birthday Prompt Bash [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, one tiny drop of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:06:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: It was all Logan's fault.





	In Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Virgil finds out he needs glasses and well he’s anxious about it

It was all Logan’s fault. 

The four sides were all hunched over a script, arguing as usual. Roman was beginning to grow frustrated, curling one hand into a fist around one of the corners and Logan was talking entirely through clenched teeth. Patton sat at the edge of the table, nervously glancing between the sides.

“C’mon there’s no need to argue-”

“These ideas are… irrational. This script is far too personal and emotional,” Logan snapped. 

“They are merely-”

“Merely nothing! They’re terrible ideas. Objectively.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Guys.” Roman and Logan continued fighting. “Guys!” he shouted. 

They turned to him and Virgil swore he saw Logan’s eye twitch. “Yes, Virgil?” Logan asked. 

“Let me read over the script.”

Roman huffed and flung his hands in the air dramatically. “Biased! This entire group is against me.”

“I’m not,” Patton said with a pout. “I support you!”

“You said you supported me,” Loan argued. 

“Well… I support both of you!”

Virgil rolled his eyes and picked up the script. For a moment the entire thing was blurry. He blinked in confusion squinted then leaned forward to see the letters better. Huh. That was new; he’d never had issues reading before. 

“Virgil? Are your eyes bothering you?”

Virgil flinched and blushed as everyone focused their attention upon him at Logan’s inquiry. He flicked the folder shut. “No. The handwriting is just awful. Where did you write this, Princey? On a horse?”

“How dare you?” Roman gasped, affronted. “My handwriting is perfectly prepossessing!”

Virgil snorted. “Wow, big word.”

“He’s baiting me!” Roman complained. 

“Roman’s handwriting is sufficient. Are you sure you don’t need your eyes checked?” Loan asked.

“No,” Virgil snapped. “My eyes are fine. Drop it.”

A look of surprise came over Logan’s face. “Well, if you insist, then I suppose I will dismiss the topic for the time being.”

Virgil thought that would be it. Logan and Roman went back to fighting, Patton still desperately trying to soothe both of them at once. However, later that evening as Virgil drawled into bed and pulled out his phone, there was a knock at the door. 

“What?”

“Virgil, may I enter?” Logan called. 

Virgil sighed and flung off the covers and shoved his phone under his pillow. “Yes?” he asked upon opening the door. 

“I want to test your eyes.”

“Excuse me?” Virgil asked. “What?”

“I noticed you seem to be having trouble focusing. It’s a common problem. In the U.S. alone there are ab-”

“Logan,” Virgil groaned. “I’m not having trouble seeing. Princey’s handwriting is just wonky.”

Logan looked as if considering it. Then, “Prove it.”

“What?”

“Prove it. Come to my room and I’ll test your eyesight. If I am incorrect then I promise to only mention it if necessary.”

“Are you even qualified to test my vision?”

Logan hesitated. “I’ve done a lot of research-”

“So that’s a no.”

“It’s not a no, it is merely a… sort of.”

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s go.”

The two rose into Logan’s room and with a wave of Logan’s hands, the entire room resembled an optometrist’s office. 

“Have a seat and I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Virgil sighed, figuring he might as well play along, so he sat down and waited while Logan began readying one of the intimidatingly large machines.

-O-

That was why Virgil sat, holding a folded pair of simple black glasses glaring at the wall. 

“It’s called amblyopia, however, it is more known as lazy eye. While it typically develops in children, it does sometimes take place in adulthood. It’s a fascinating case. It happens when the nerve pathways between the brain and the eye-”

“I don’t care,” Virgil grumbled. “How’d it happen?”

“In your case? I’m unsure. However, with further research, I am bound to figure it out.”

“So I have to wear… these?” Virgil asked still clenching the glasses in his hands. 

“Yes. They’ll prevent the headaches when reading that you complained about.”

“They’re stupid,” Virgil mumbled. “They’ll look awful. No one will see my eye shadow!”

“You are thinking illogically. They’re not stupid or awful, they’re essential.”

“Can’t I wear like… contacts?”

“They require more training and care-”

Virgil slapped the glasses on the table to Logan. “I want contacts.”

“Virgil-”

“Princey would die if he saw me in those,” Virgil said, nodding to the glasses. “They’re ridiculous.”

“You should not base your entire existence around Roman’s comfort.”

Virgil frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I mean,” Logan adjusted the glasses on his own face, “that formatting your existence based upon what everyone else is comfortable with is a useless endeavor. You will be miserable.” 

Virgil stared at the glasses. Then he slowly picked them up and slipped them on his face. He looked into the mirror. “They’re not that bad, I guess.”

A small smile spread on Logan’s face. “They are not bad in the slightest. You look… good.”

“Thank you,” Virgil said. “I mean… Really, thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.”

**Author's Note:**

> stalk me; ssides.tumblr.com


End file.
